


Shulk Gets Wrecked - Robin

by BunnyFairy



Series: Shulk Gets Wrecked [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFairy/pseuds/BunnyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk and Robin knowledge-boner each other into arousal.  And thus, a relationship (as well as a filthy, fluffy, smut-filled series) is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shulk Gets Wrecked - Robin

Shulk ruffled his borrowed towel through his wet hair, looking around the unfamiliar shower again. The barracks that Robin used along with the rest of the fighters from his world were so different than the quarters that he shared with Dunban and Riki! Shulk spent a few seconds looking for his change of clothes when he remembered, lamenting, that he didn't _have_ a change of clothes. The dark blue undershorts folded in front of him were all he'd worn into battle just prior to this, and he'd come straight here after that once he'd received Robin's friendly invitation.

Although he sighed as he pulled his shorts back on, Shulk smiled shortly afterward as he remembered the match. The other fighters might tease him for coming to battle so exposed, but when the destination was the sweltering Norfair, he was grateful to have the option of fewer layers, knowing that many others were not so lucky. No, he wasn't at all envious of Robin's heavy cloak in such cases. By the end of the match, Shulk was panting with exertion and could watch sweat dripping from the long bangs in front of his face – he couldn't imagine how the other fighters fared. It surprised him, then, seeing Robin extending a hand to help him up, which he took gratefully, thanking him as he was helped to his feet. Even when they were on opposing sides, Shulk noted, Robin was always a good sport.

And that was when Robin invited him for tea. The offer sounded fantastic to Shulk, and that was even before Robin extended the invitation to include allowing him to wash up in the barracks' showers. Well, there wasn't any way Shulk could decline an offering as gracious as that, and that was how the two found themselves here now.

Opening the washroom door, Shulk found Robin's back facing him, working on the preparation of their tea in the quaint kitchenette. Shulk was surprised to see the other man lacking his signature cloak – it was hanging near the door, Shulk saw, likely discarded not long after they'd come in, which was understandable considering how heated their battle had been. He wore only a white linen shirt now, and Shulk realized it was the first time he'd seen Robin in any state of undress. He looked... significantly smaller. Diminished.

As Robin moved around the kitchen, he noticed Shulk emerging from the door behind him. “Just in time! Why don't we sit together?” he smiled, cradling the ceramic teapot in his gloved hands as he moved to the little seating area, where tea cups and other dainty place settings were already waiting for them. Without the long sleeves covering his arms, Shulk saw for the first time that those gloves went up to his elbows. They made only a sliver of pale skin visible before his arms disappeared again under the sleeves of his shirt.

“Thank you,” Shulk took his seat. He said, a little shyly, “I'm... sorry for having only this to wear. Truthfully, I feel a bit underdressed now.”

“Ah,” Robin understood, thinking quickly. His dark eyes fell on his robe hanging beside the door. “If you don't mind wearing my clothes, you can cover up with my coat.”

“I don't mind if you don't,” Shulk said, in awe of Robin's level of hospitality, feeling very much like he imposed too much, considering just how much Robin was going out of his way for him. The heavy garment fell over his shoulders and he pushed his arms through the sleeves. A not at all unpleasant scent filled his senses, and Shulk immediately recognized traces of it from the soap he'd just used in the shower. He didn't bother suppressing his warming smile as he cozied up in the spacious robe.

Robin poured tea for each of them, even more sweet smells wafting into the air. Shulk cupped the warm teacup in his hands, just enjoying them.

Robin sat opposite him, and Shulk saw that while he'd been in the shower, Robin had apparently splashed water over his face to quickly wash up as well, as there were still wet strands of silver hair around his face, and his neck and collar were still damp. Shulk really did feel like he was imposing – he'd gotten the _nice_ shower while Robin had only washed his face, and now he sat here wearing his clothes, too. But Robin only smiled at him pleasantly. _He is so_ _**terribly** _ _polite,_ Shulk wondered, looking over the elegant table setting – the pretty, decorated tea set, and the glass vase with a single flower sitting in it. It almost looked kind of romantic, but Shulk reminded himself that Robin was an ideal gentlemanly type, and the table setting was just yet another manifestation of his manners. It made Shulk want to be a gentleman, too, and he sat up straighter.

“I wanted to talk to you, Shulk,” Robin initiated conversation after taking a sip from his tea, holding the cup and its saucer near his face, “About the fascinating level of technology in your world. The sword you wield is unlike any I have ever seen, and I thought I'd seen a great deal many swords!”

“The Monado is a very special,” Shulk admitted, nodding. “Weapons like _that_ are not commonplace even where I am from, so it is no fault of your own to find it foreign.”

“And besides the sword,” Robin continued, “There is such fascinating technology you speak of with your companions. Dunban and Riki... did I get their names right?”

“Spot on,” Shulk acknowledged, grinning. If technology was the topic, they were talking about his favorite subject. “I would love to show you my lab sometime, maybe even when we've finished here! I could show you some of the experiments I've been working on.”

“That would be a marvel,” Robin's eyes were shining. Shulk was relieved, and immeasurably pleased. So, even someone as cool as Robin could become excited. And they seemed to share the same passion for knowledge. Shulk felt great relief, having bonded with Robin so quickly. However, Robin's expression soon turned surprisingly pensive. “I would feel... a little inadequate, surrounded by your technology. It's so foreign to me... we just...” he shrugged, indicating the barracks around them vaguely, “We just don't _have_ that here.”

Shulk was surprised. Now Robin was the one feeling inadequate? And just after Shulk had worried about the very same thing himself. He looked around the room, biting his lip, before he settled on something he could reassure Robin with. “Well – look,” he said, nodding toward the kitchenette. “You boiled water for the tea over there, didn't you? There's a heating system there, whether it's fire over wood or coal, or – or that arch shape over the stove that keeps the heat concentrated inward. That's technology, too.”

“That hardly counts,” Robin gestured dismissively.

“What about the shower? There's a system that delivers the water from elsewhere to here, all traveling within these walls, so efficient that we never even see it. That's technology.”

Robin only looked at him.

“Even such things as the vaulted ceiling up there,” Shulk pointed to the criss-crossing beams of wood above them, “That's decades of architecture tried and tested, all to keep the roof held up above our heads without fear of collapse, whatever the stress or weather. That's technology.”

Robin sighed, but he was smiling. “Your reassurances seem... a little weak. But they work.”

Shulk smiled, too. “The only difference between your technology and mine is that mine has had longer time to be developed. More questions had time to be asked, more experiments put forward as answers, more tests to weed out what works and what doesn't. That's a process that takes... decades, fifty years, two hundred years, thousands,” Shulk trailed off, suddenly aware of how animated he'd grown. He settled back down in his seat, remembering: _gentleman_ . “There's still so much to discover,” he said, with a little bit of cool back. “That's why I keep experimenting, and keep asking questions. And I know that you ask questions, too,” he pointed out, smiling at Robin. “ _You'll_ be the one making discoveries for your world; _You're_ the one bringing your world... closer to mine.”

He finished, then immediately worried over what he'd said. Was that ending kind of dumb? He winced, expecting Robin to laugh at him.

Robin did not laugh. Instead, he looked incredibly satisfied with Shulk's answer. “That's good,” he said. “I hope I can keep talking to you, Shulk. I think that learning about each other's worlds is... fun.”

“I think so, too,” Shulk had to do his very best to refrain from _beaming_ , because he wanted to be as cool as Robin looked right now.

“Could you...” he went on, emboldened, “Could you tell me about the magic that you use? Where I come from, on Bionis, we have Ether, which can sometimes function to look like some of those spells you use, but I can't be sure if it's the same.”

“Gladly,” Robin affirmed, reaching behind him to procure from the shelf a few of his tomes. Instead of simply taking his seat again, he rearranged his chair so that he could sit beside Shulk at the table rather than across from him. “My spells come from these tomes,” he explained, and as Shulk observed with rapt attention, he opened the cover of the topmost book. The pages crackled, tiny sparks dancing and flickering in the air. Robin played with them, moving his hand into the electricity – worrying Shulk until he saw that Robin failed to show any reaction as if he were in pain – and letting it lick his fingers. He turned his palm up and willed the lightning to form a ball in his hand, where it crackled and flashed until it fizzled out on Robin's command.

Any and all resolve Shulk had held onto until this point in his desire to be cool and gentlemanly were utterly abandoned. He said without any trace of shame whatsoever, “That was the coolest damn thing I have ever seen in my entire life.”

 

The tea grew cold as the two continued trading stories, divulging more about the magical and technological rules of their worlds, which were so foreign to the other that they devoured every tidbit of information, no matter how plain or commonplace the other thought that rule to be. Others dropped by the barracks – Chrom first, then Lucina later, but neither of them were acknowledged by the engrossed couple exchanging stories at the table, laughing and clapping whenever they were shown anything particularly impressive. The visitors simply went about their business and left the two alone, pleased to see their friend enjoying himself so much. And while no one saw it, Chrom smiled knowingly to himself when he politely took his leave from the room.

Soon the conversation meandered around to the topic of their experiences in Smash matches, whether against each other or versus other opponents.

“I'm envious of your energy – jumping around so spryly and still having the strength to swing that blade around!” Robin commended.

“Dressing lightly helps,” Shulk teased. “I don't know how you can even move in this thing,” he tugged on the cloak he still wore.

“You don't need as much maneuverability when you have magic fighting for you,” Robin gloated. “Although...” his dark eyes flicked down, lower than Shulk's face, then back up. His expression and tone turned sly as he said, “If I were half as toned as you, surely I'd fare better in close combat.”

Shulk was puzzled, until he followed Robin's brief gaze. He'd never really secured the front of the coat after putting it on, and disturbing it during their conversation led it to hang open, nearly sliding off his shoulder. Self-consciousness surged through him, and he gave a little start, wanting to jerk the robe closed, but he resisted. That felt like too much of a... juvenile reaction, like something one would do when caught dressing, and that wasn't the situation here with Robin, now was it? They'd bared quite a bit in their discussion as it was, and this was an outfit Shulk battled in with no infrequency – what did he have to be embarrassed about at this point? Swallowing, he instead went through with continuing the line of conversation.

“I wasn't always like this,” he admitted shyly, “In fact, before I got caught up in everything involving the Monado, I was a scientist, tinkering away in a lab all day. I was a pale, tiny thing that wouldn't go outside unless it was to forage for more scrap metal to play with. Actually, I have friends that teased my delicacy...”

“You?!” Robin was laughing as Shulk shared his story. “As toned as you are now, and your skin as bronze as that, you say you once shunned sunlight in favor of tinkering?”

“It's the truth!” Shulk insisted, Robin's infectious mirth spreading to him.

“I love it! And, I should have known you were a man of science. So much of the rest of your words are clearer to me now. Myself, I consider a tactician and scholar more than a warrior.” He sighed, having spent all of his laughter. “How did a couple of intellectually-minded fellows such as us manage to get swept up in... in such things,” his voice trailed off, but Shulk knew how he meant to finish it. Violence. War. The trials that each of them faced in their worlds, before coming to meet here amidst friendly Smash battles.

Shulk wanted to reassure Robin's lack of conviction in his physical prowess. “I think you're plenty strong as it is, Robin,” he admitted, then immediately regretted it, embarrassed.

“I could do better...” Robin insisted, shifting in his seat. “But thank you. I find you to be notably strong, as well.”

“Thank you,” was all Shulk answered. What had happened to the atmosphere in the room? He wished they could go back to talking about how spells activated from tomes, or how the Monado switched between active arts. He attempted to vocalize this, “I -”

“Shulk,” Robin happened to say at the same time. They both stopped themselves, then proceeded to stumble over each other again as they each invited the other to go on.

Robin chuckled, his face brightening with mirth. Shulk just felt like he wanted a hole to open up beneath him so he could fall away and escape.

“Forgive me,” Robin apologized. “And I... must also preemptively apologize for what I'm about to say, as well.”

“What is it?” Shulk was curious above all else. Robin was being pensive again, like that first time he admitted to feeling inadequate in comparison to the level of technology Shulk was familiar with. That felt like hours ago in their conversation. Maybe it was.

“I... find you an intellectually stimulating individual. And that, I value above all else. I have thoroughly enjoyed our conversation and hope that we can continue to have similar ones in the future.”

“Thank you. I've liked this, too.”

“I – well – the thing is... perhaps I enjoyed it a little _too_ much. For how much stock I put into intellectual stimulation, there comes a point where it... boils over, becoming physical stimulation as well.”

Shulk froze. _Don't look at his pants don't look at his pants don't look at his pants_.

“And I thought... well, is it at all similar for you, Shulk?”

_Oh god now I have to answer him._ Shulk was having difficulty forming his thoughts coherently with Robin looking up at him like that, so inquisitively, so he diverted his eyes. “I don't know,” he answered truthfully.

He wasn't looking at Robin's expression, so he missed him smile as he tilted his head. “Well, how do you feel?”

“...Hot,” he answered truthfully again.

“Oh, dear,” Robin feigned concern. His hands, moving slowly, with some hesitance, slipped under the collar of the coat Shulk wore, resting on the heated skin of his shoulders as if testing whether Shulk's words were true. “You can get overheated, sometimes, drinking hot tea if you're dressed too warmly...”

Shulk wasn't sure if it was the tea, especially considering they hadn't touched it in some time, but he was certainly feeling overheated. Robin was close now, leaning toward him to put his hands on his shoulders, the contact cool against his burning skin. Shulk strongly wanted to divert his eyes again, but couldn't seem to tear them from Robin's own dark brown eyes, gazing up at him from under even darker eyelashes.

“This is forward of me,” Robin stated, and Shulk had never agreed with anything more, “But may I kiss you?”

That was it. Something switched _on_ in Shulk's chest, and then he was hot inside as well as out. It felt like a motor had replaced his heart, one of the small gyroscopic machines he tinkered with in his free time.

“...Yes.” Why even bother saying no? What reason did Shulk have to deny Robin? Because he was nervous? Scared? Those were things that kept a scientist from their truest discoveries, and warriors from unleashing their strongest potential. The reality was just as Robin had described – their discussion sparked excitement, so much passion being exchanged between them that they were both driven to stimulation mentally and physically.

Robin smiled genuinely, relieved to hear Shulk's affirmative answer. Shulk felt the man pull lightly on his shoulders, urging him to lean down. He met no resistance. Their lips met in the middle, and it was like the Thunder tome display all over again.

They kissed again, and once more, never breaking apart for more than an instant, only rearranging their angles.

Breathlessly, once they were apart again, Robin asked further, “May I – would you – ?”

And Shulk answered, “Yes.”

 

* * *

If you have been scrolling down through all of this in order to reach “the good part,” this would be the part where you stop.

* * *

 

Shulk's back hit the door that opened into the space where Robin's sleeping quarters waited, from one of the several doors along the walls of the barracks where each of the fighters from this world were provided. Robin's arms continued to herd him toward the bed, sparing him only to turn around and close the door again once they were both inside.

Robin's hands went under his robe, reaching along Shulk's skin, over his shoulders, until the garment was pushed back enough to be removed the rest of the way. It fell away from Shulk, onto the floor somewhere, and Shulk's naked back fell against the soft quilted comforter of Robin's bed, his knees still hanging over the edge. Robin pursued him before he could rearrange himself, pinning him in place by settling his knees on either side of his hips. He did not lie with Shulk, instead kneeling over him, and while he worked on undoing the leather belts that criss-crossed over his tunic, Shulk's hands went to those knees, traveling up, aiming for his waist. The fabric under his fingers was snatched away as Robin lifted his tunic up and over his head, throwing it aside.

Shulk admired Robin's bare torso. He remembered being surprised earlier, seeing him without the coat for the first time, and now he appreciated Robin's comparatively small frame all the more. He was thin, lacking muscle, smooth and pale. And yet, poised over Shulk like this, gazing down at him with narrow, midnight-colored eyes while his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, he was an imposing figure. He still wore the gloves, their dark leather fabric keeping his arms concealed up to the elbow, making stark contrast against against the paleness of his skin.

“Contrast” was a good word for the two of them, as each was dark where the other was light. If Robin's eyes were midnight, then Shulk's were a clear blue afternoon. Where Robin's skin was white, Shulk was tanned. He lamented that the comparison couldn't extend to their hair, as they were both pale there... but perhaps his golden hair could be compared to the sun, while Robin's silver was the moon. He smiled tiredly at the cheesiness of his own thoughts, and saw a smile break over Robin's face as well, looking mischievous and erotic given the intent in the rest of his demeanor.

Robin leaned forward, putting weight into his hands as he smoothed them over Shulk's abdomen. His fingers ran through the small grooves of his stomach muscles, enjoying them, leading Shulk to wonder if Robin was as delighted by the differences between them as he was. He crept up, leaning closer to Shulk as the angle required it to reach his hands up further, following the definitions of his chest now. He stopped when his fingers bumped into the round, silver pendant Shulk wore around his neck.

“I love this necklace,” Robin said quietly, running his fingers over the details on its surface, “Especially against your bare skin. Your bracelet, too,” he lifted Shulk's wrist, where he wore a linked silver bracelet at one hand, and tenderly kissed the skin exposed as the piece of jewelry succumbed to gravity and slid from its place his raised arm. “It's sexier, somehow, than if your skin were completely bare.”

“I was just thinking the same about your gloves,” Shulk admitted, doubting his own voice sounded as low and sexy as Robin's.

Robin looked pleased at that, his lips curling into a smile where they were still pressed at his wrist. He drew back, now raising his own hand so that the fingerless end of the glove, where it came to a point to wrap around his middle finger, was in line with his mouth. “Then I'll leave them on,” he promised, taking the edge of the glove between his teeth and snapping it against his skin when released.

 

Robin relished in Shulk's reactions to his seductions. At just the tiniest showing of his teeth, he could watch heat rise through the boy's features, coloring the tips of his ears red. _Oh, kid, I can do_ _**much** _ _better things with my mouth than_ _**that** _.

He scooted backwards until his knees balanced on the edge of the bed. His hands went to Shulk's stomach again – his glorious, sculpted stomach – and crept lower, dancing his fingers along the waistband of his shorts. Shulk watched him, gazing up at him with those innocent blue eyes, and Robin maintained eye contact while he licked his lips, tucking the tips of his fingers under the fabric and teasingly continuing along the waistband. Tickled, Shulk's stomach tightened, giving Robin a marvelous view of his muscles moving below his touch.

That was all the invitation he needed to finally shift off of the bed entirely, lowering to his knees on the floor. Comfortably positioned between Shulk's legs, Robin nuzzled the inside of his thigh, just inside the area still covered by the shorts. He planted a kiss on the exposed skin just under the hem of the fabric, which apparently tickled the other boy again. He made sure to continue massaging those responsive upper thighs while his mouth moved on to its true destination.

Shulk gave a high yelp when Robin's mouth closed over the bulging shape in the fabric, like a small dog's bark. Robin had prepared for his movement, however, and only pursued him, continuing to press his open mouth over Shulk's crotch.

“Ah! Hhhu...” Shulk vocalized, still overwhelmed by the contact. Even though Robin wasn't watching – his eyes were closed, dutifully going about his work – he felt how much Shulk was aimlessly moving his legs on either side of him, hands still using his thighs for grip.

Robin continued moving his mouth over the fabric, exploring hills and valleys of varying softness, giving gentle nuzzles to the softest bulges and more forceful, lip-covered bites to the hardening center of his attention. He got Shulk to cry out again when Robin's open-mouthed nibbles glanced over the tender head of his shaft. Robin concentrated there for a few moments, locating the sensitive folds and teasing them, which got such a reaction from Shulk that his hand went to the back of Robin's head, fingers worming through soft quills of silver hair. Robin knew that the layer of fabric between them magnified Shulk's experience, creating greater friction against his skin.

Closing over the head to press his tongue against it and continue his motions, Shulk released more moans, escalating in pitch, delighting Robin's ears. He certainly wouldn't have guessed that the boy's voice could go that high.

From his currently high vantage point, he could open his eyes to actually observe some of Shulk's reactions rather than inferring them through touch and sound. Glancing up, but still attending the head through the fabric with his lips and tongue, Robin couldn't see Shulk's face – his neck was arched back, almost as much as his back itself, that sculpted stomach nearly forming a wall obstructing Robin's vision.

His bronze skin had a sheen to it, slicked with sweat. Robin remembered their match earlier in the day – so, so much earlier – where the sight of sweat glowing on Shulk's skin, gathering in beads and rivulets along his sinews, drove Robin to such distraction that it nearly cost him the match. He was so overwhelmingly intrigued by the boy in that moment that it inspired him to invite Shulk back to his room. Even at the time, Robin couldn't have hoped to reach _this_ stage so quickly, but their interaction throughout the proceeding conversation was so beautifully responsive that things simply led here naturally.

Closing his eyes again as Shulk gave another high whine in reply to his teasing tongue, Robin was immeasurably grateful for the entire course of events.

“Ro-Robin,” Shulk gasped, and Robin slowed to allow him the chance to form coherent thought. “I can't take...” he whimpered, his tapered off words sounding like a kitten's mewl. Robin, interested, ceased so that he could look up at the other properly. Shulk appeared too embarrassed to express out loud what he wanted to say, arm bent to hide his mouth while his whole face burned red. He tried again, “I can't take only your mouth any more. I w-want... yours...”

Robin was taken shockingly aback by the endearing display of Shulk's in that moment, caught by surprise to hear him request something so lewd, and flavored with such innocence on top of that. Hands still gripping Shulk's thighs, Robin uses them as leverage to lift himself from the floor. His surprise had melted into mischief, and he rested one elbow on his thigh instead, leaning his head in his curled palm like one listening to an interesting story. “You want my what?” he asked, amusedly.

“Don't make me say it!” Shulk covered his face with two hands now, hiding.

Robin's smile widened. He lifted himself further, pushing Shulk further back onto the bed so that he could sit between his legs, grateful to finally be off the floor. He teased further, “You mean... here?” His fingers had been trailing along Shulk's inner thigh, traveling over the fabric of the shorts he still wore, finally coming to a stop at the desired hole, applying the slightest pressure. It made Shulk jump and squeak.

“Hm... have you ever had anything here before?” Robin asked, still rubbing lightly, hoping his genuine concern was expressed above the mischievous tone.

“Well... ah,” Shulk reddened deeper and covered his face again, after the earlier touch had forced him from hiding. He was having difficulty getting his words out again. Robin leaned closer above him, definitely concerned now.

“I ask because I do not want to hurt you. Please tell me,” he said quietly into Shulk's ear. Shulk shuddered, no doubt the result of the lowness of his voice partnered with the tiny breath felt from such close proximity. Robin felt his skin rise into goosebumps below him.

“No,” he managed to admit at last, keeping his face hidden. “But I... want to. With you.”

Hearing that, Robin filled with heat. He'd witnessed Shulk being overwhelmed a number of times now, but this time it was his own turn. The smile that took his face was not one carefully measured to make him look lusty or erotic. It was one of pure giddiness. Shulk was so _cute_. Too innocent for this world. Robin didn't want to turn away from him, but had to in order to fetch from his bedside table the glass bottle of lubricating gel. He couldn't remember at this point whether it had been procured from Ike's bedroom or Marth's, but hoped he would remember in time to thank them when it came time to return it. He dipped the tips of his fingers into it.

“I will be as gentle as I can manage,” he promised to Shulk, having peeled his shorts far enough down his backside to do his work. Shulk jumped once more when he was touched again, this time by lubricated fingers.

Shulk occupied himself by burying his face in a pillow, hugging it tight with his arms, squeezing harder as Robin's fingers moved. Muffled, his voice came out, “N-not _too_ gentle, hopefully...”

Robin all but froze. _Okay, perhaps not so innocent..._ he thought as heat swelled through him again.

After some time elapsed, Robin managed to upgrade to two fingers, moving slowly to allow Shulk plenty of time to normalize the tension. “How is that, now?” he asked. “Does it still hurt?”

“Well, yes,” Shulk grunted. “But... it's better. And I'm...” he finally peeked out from the pillow to gaze levelly at Robin. “...I'm getting a little... impatient.”

_Not innocent. At_ _**all** , _ Robin was thoroughly corrected. He'd nearly frozen again in shock, but immediately thawed as another wave of eagerness washed over him.

“Well,” was all Robin said, retracting his fingers, ignoring the gasp it produced from the other boy. He slipped his hands down fully into his shorts at last, sliding them down and off, _finally_. Shulk was fully exposed now, and Robin drank in the sight, relishing the coarse golden hair that tufted around his hard, erected length, messily covered with a sticky layer from Robin's earlier, relentless teasing. He retreated from the bed again, only temporarily, to kick off what remained of his own clothes. His pants were hardly held in place without his belt, and he quickly slipped out of his own undershorts, adding to the heap on the floor.

He was back on top of Shulk in an instant, the both of them pressing their mouths together hungrily, kissing while the rest of their bodies responded to their naked contact. Their hips ground together, and Robin released a moan as he enjoyed stimulation in his groin for the first time in their encounter. The sound seemed to fuel Shulk, whose arms went around Robin's back, massaging up and down, creating greater friction between them, all while kissing each other wetly.

Enveloped, it dawned on Robin how much smaller than Shulk he was. The full width of his shoulders was easily embraced in Shulk's arms, and he felt through the contact of their chests that Shulk's continued on either side where his stopped. They broke apart then, both breathing hotly for air, and Robin took the opportunity to glance down. He saw the pale skin of his chest looking ghostly-white against Shulk's bronzed tan, and how thin his torso looked against the width of the other, who had defined shoulder and pectoral muscles to boot.

Pensively, Robin returned his gaze. Shulk's heated face waited for him, blond hair strewn about messily, still taking labored breaths, but managing a smile when he saw Robin looking down at him. It was infectious, and Robin smiled, too, not even knowing at this point whether he looked erotic or mischievous or _whatever._ Shulk was like a puppy, simply pleased whenever eye contact was made, and Robin got over his spontaneous self-consciousness over their size difference immediately. If Shulk didn't care, then he certainly didn't either.

He reasserted himself, raising himself higher than the other, looming over him. “Still feeling okay with all of this?” he asked, wanting to be absolutely sure that... well, just wanting to be sure.

Shulk looked surprised. “Of course. You don't mean to stop _now_...”

“No, certainly not,” Robin smirked, encouraged. So, Shulk was the type who, once heated up, aimed to see it through to the end... Good information to tuck away for later. He scooted down again, and Shulk sat up, perhaps meaning to follow him, but Robin had already hooked his arms under Shulk's knees.

Robin might be a comparatively smaller man, but he possessed plenty of his own strength, which he proved as he hefted Shulk the remainder of the distance to the head of the bed. Laughing, Shulk bounced against the pillows, comfortably curling up to rest his back on the headboard, legs hoisted in the air over Robin's arms. Robin leaned in to kiss him, which folded his legs up even more, and Robin was delighted to learn how flexible he was. The glass bottle was nearby, and Robin was quick to coat his fingers with it again, reapplying some to Shulk's entrance as well, exercising it again to make ready for entry. Several quick strokes over his own shaft served the dual purpose of coating it in addition to hardening him up that last little needed bit.

“Shulk,” he urged low, “If this hurts too much, or if you want to stop, please say something.” Shulk nodded with calm resolution. Robin steadied himself at the entrance with one guiding hand. He needed the other to help work the hole open before he could even begin to press inside. It would be a tight fit. It was _going_ to hurt. But Shulk had insisted... His eyes were shut tight, grimacing against all this new, unfamiliar pressure and tension. Robin hesitated, wondering if the responsible thing would be to stop even though his partner hadn't asked him to.

But Shulk grunted then, and words finally came from his mouth, sounding guttural from the back of his throat. “Don't... stop,” he requested, and opened his tightly-shut eyes just a sliver in order to make contact with Robin. “ _Please_.”

Robin abandoned any thoughts of “the responsible thing to do” in that moment, and _felt_ his cock react with eagerness through his hand. The pressure was released, and he slipped in, swallowed by the hungry muscle, and it was _so tight_ around him, he gasped to feel it clamping down. Shulk's reaction was louder, another high yelp, and his arms instinctively tightened around Robin's shoulders.

They stayed like that for several seconds, both of them allowing time for the tension to normalize. Robin was buried in the crook of Shulk's neck, which he didn't terribly mind, but it was growing hot breathing in his own breath there, so he was forced to raise his head for air. Shulk was still grimacing, but his eyes weren't closed against the pain any more, although he looked very tired.

Robin wanted to ask again whether Shulk was okay, but Shulk gave his answer automatically, and without actually saying anything. His arms went lower, from Robin's shoulders to his lower back, and embraced harder. It pushed Robin's cock further into his hole, maybe only half an inch, but the sheer tightness of that ring moving just that much over his shaft was enough to send a full wave of pleasure along his length. He was shocked, realizing that Shulk was pulling him in further. He surrendered, allowing the other boy complete control over their connection. Shulk gave a shuddering sigh when he felt that he could not pull Robin in any further.

“How's that?” Robin asked quietly, smiling kindly.

“Good,” Shulk grunted. Then, “Better than good.”

“...May I move?”

“...Please.”

Robin's smile became a grin. Having been pulled in all the way, he now retracted slowly, relishing Shulk's change in breath at the new sensation, stopping when he felt his head at that tight ring again. Then it was back in, and out again, the increase in speed very slow and gradual.

“Ah...” was the tiny cry that escaped from Shulk's throat at the slightly increased pace. His face was fully flushed, reddened from the tips of his ears, down his neck and tinging his shoulders and chest. Robin marveled that he could see the change in color on his skin, then was struck with realization that Shulk must be able to see the same on his own, all the more visible against his pale color.

He settled into a rhythm, moving together with Shulk, entering him deeply and still relatively slowly, just allowing his own pleasure to grow. Pushing Shulk into the pillows and headboard with every thrust, enjoying the soft sounds and different expressions he made. _Sex._ He closed his eyes, drinking in every sensation. That ring, _still so tight,_ traveling up and down his length. The warm, wet cavity that he entered, enveloping his cock when he was fully inserted.

Inadvertently, he started moving faster. He rearranged his grip, fingers looking for purchase on Shulk's thighs, his hips, his waist, maybe his shoulders. Their skin began to make slapping sounds, where Robin hit into Shulk's backside with every thrust. It became the soundtrack to their movements, a metronome to try to keep time with, multiplying their enjoyment when both of them heard its pace quickening.

Shulk's airy moans were the second component of the soundtrack, his voice going higher as sensations mounted for him, just as it had when Robin nibbled through his shorts earlier. Robin couldn't even be sure if Shulk was conscious of the sounds he was making. He was grateful for them, relishing every audible swallow and gasp that acted as punctuation.

He leaned closer with some difficulty. He wished he could press their naked chests together again, wished for more contact. His frustration manifested in the form of harder thrusts, which produced small shouts from Shulk. Robin settled for burying his face in the other boy's collar. He kissed whatever skin he could come in contact with. His chest, his shoulder, his neck. The soft flesh under his mouth drove him to bite it. Shulk cried out again as his neck was bitten. Robin _hoped_ he left marks. He licked over any surfaces he bit into, like a kitten tending to a loved one's wounds (although he himself was the one who inflicted them, he remembered with great mischief).

He covered his teeth with his lips and nipped Shulk's collar, right between where his neck became his shoulder. He held his grip there, digging in, and set his focus on quickening his thrusts. His pleasure had fully mounted and he _needed_ release. Shulk's cries actually ceased, his breath catching as he took Robin's frenzied thrusts, faster than anything else he'd experienced. His body reacted, neck arching, hitting the back of his head against the headboard. Curled as he was against the pillows, his body essentially folded in half, he couldn't arch his back, but he felt his body _trying._ It achieved this by rocking back and forth, overwhelmed by the intensity of Robin's cock furiously pumping into him. Robin held on harder with his teeth, fingers _digging_ into Shulk's hips, as the other boy moved and gasped below him.

He felt Shulk's hand worm between them, pumping his own cock. He lamented that he couldn't be the one to stimulate Shulk to orgasm, but he needed his hands where they were for grip. It didn't seem that Shulk minded. Robin's own mind clouded as he appreciated the reality in front of him: _Shulk touching himself._ He wasn't the type to vocalize like Shulk apparently was, but an appreciative groan escaped the back of his throat nonetheless. Below him, Shulk _squeaked._

The compounded stimulation wholly culminated. Robin felt the heat pooled in his stomach _surge,_ felt his cock tightening its entire length, from base to tip. He embedded deeply inside Shulk, his hot, shuddering walls enveloping him as he released, feeling himself spraying from the tip in bursts. He gave two more hard thrusts, milking all that was left, and released a heavy sigh of a breath he didn't remember holding, his shoulders and chest rising and falling with exertion.

 

Shulk gazed at Robin through his orgasm in adoration and wonderment. His shoulder _hurt_ where Robin dug into it in his final thrusting frenzy, but the other man straightened at the point of orgasm, his slim waist arching perfectly. His expression strained, teeth bared like a predatory wolf, and Shulk _loved_ it. Then he was released, head hanging as he worked to catch his breath. Shulk's hands held his head on either side, and it wasn't until after he started brushing his fingers through his hair that he thought to worry about the possibility of having cum on his fingers. Oh well. He almost giggled.

When Robin lifted his tired head up in response to Shulk's caresses, Shulk leaned in to kiss him. They were gentle, tender kisses, quite at odds with their hungry, open-mouthed kisses earlier. The two of them simply closed their eyes and enjoyed kissing one another quietly, cradling the other's face with their hands.

Then Robin all but collapsed over Shulk's body, spent. Shulk hugged him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, still rising and falling with exerted breathing. Robin looked up at him, and asked through his exhaustion, “Did you...?”

Shulk smiled, nodding. Then they both realized simultaneously, saying, “Oh,” as they looked down. Shulk's cum had stained his chest and stomach, and Robin was lying right in it.

“Ah... whatever,” Robin committed, letting himself flop over Shulk's body, arms going limp at his sides. Shulk still glowed with memory. His orgasm hit him after only a few thrusts from his hand, he was so overwhelmingly stimulated. He was able to ride it out, enjoying his ass being continuously pounded even as his consciousness fogged over. It was certainly a new and immeasurably exciting sensation, and as he floated down from it was right when Robin came himself, so Shulk could enjoy both fully.

Robin begrudgingly pushed himself up again to retract his softening cock from Shulk's hole. Shulk braced as he did, the sensation of being emptied still unfamiliar and weird. He did not want to imagine what his abused ass looked like. But moments later, another new sensation made him gasp and blush. It was Robin's cum pooling at his entrance mixed with lubrication, dripping out of the relaxed hole. He covered his mouth with his hand, resisting the urge to squirm. It was so erotic, his cock twitched, although it lacked the strength to harden again.

“Mmm, you like that?” Robin asked, seeing what Shulk reacted to. It embarrassed him further, having his partner _see_ what he could only imagine himself, and Shulk covered his face with both hands. “You're still so innocent...” Robin murmured, curling up beside Shulk on the bed, worming his hand under Shulk's to push them away and kiss him.

“ _You're_ too erotic!” Shulk whined, giving in to the kisses. He turned so that he could curl up with Robin, too. He hoped that Robin did not detect his slight wince at the feeling of the liquids inside him pooling again as he turned on his side.

The two simply recovered like that for some time, occasionally relishing the other's naked body by running their hands along it.

After a long while, Shulk sighed, awareness of the rest of the world returning to him. “I wonder what Dunban would have to say about this...”

Worry flickered across Robin's features. “...Do you regret it?”

“No!” Shulk quickly protested. “I don't, at all! Quite the opposite, in fact.”

Robin relaxed again, relieved. “Then you are fine. If you are ashamed of nothing, then you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Shulk bit his lip, thinking. Robin amended, “He doesn't have to know right away. You're an adult, and he's not even your father – he isn't your father, is he?” Shulk shook his head, reassuring Robin's small worry, who sighed again with relief. “You may tell him, in time, if you wish, but until then... you are responsible for your own self, Shulk.” Robin cradled Shulk's face once more, leaning into him to plant another gentle, loving kiss on his lips.

“Thank you,” Shulk murmured gratefully. He remembered hours ago, when he and Robin had tea together, how he didn't feel comparable to Robin's maturity. But here, Robin had reassured him that he respected him as an adult. His heart warmed, filling his chest with light, fluttering emotions. Even after sharing something as intimate as sex together, he marveled that there were still new, pleasant sensations that Robin could introduce him to. What else was there that he had never experienced before?

“Now,” Robin propped himself onto the pillow with his elbow, “Are you going to make good on your invitation to show me around your lab?”

“Right now?” Shulk was at attention. “I mean, certainly, but -”

“Well, not _right_ now,” Robin chuckled, his hand curled near his mouth. “Obviously, we're going to need a good bath first.”

“Or _another_ one, in my case...” Shulk lamented. Just as he sighed, he caught Robin gazing at him intently.

“I was thinking,” he grinned, “Since we both need one... Perhaps we could... If you'd join me?”

Shulk's eyes widened. He said, “Yes, sure.”

“Oh, Shulk,” Robin teased him, squeezing his arms around the boy, “You are not so innocent, sometimes, but sometimes you are.” He laughed at his own absurdity. Shulk thought he rather liked Robin's laugh, even when he was teasing him. He liked much of what he had discovered about Robin.

“Come on,” Robin was saying, getting up. “If don't come along with me, I'll carry you myself.”

“Do you think you could?” Shulk side-eyed him, visibly examining his (sexy, naked) small frame from top to bottom and back up again.

“Are you challenging me?” Robin loomed over him, gloweringly smirking.

“Perhaps I'll carry you myself,” Shulk threatened, mimicking his smirk as he rose from the bed as well.

Neither of them yielded for a few passing moments, then Robin gave a feint, hands out with his fingers curled as if to tickle Shulk's sides, making him jump. Shulk recovered, and gave a start toward Robin for his own cruel tickling, but he leaped away in an artful dodge. Shulk pursued, and the two of them made a desperate, tickle-fueled naked dash out the door and across the room to the washroom.

Lucina nearly dropped her teacup in fright at the sudden childish clamor behind her, but even as swiftly as she turned from the kitchenette to look, she only saw the washroom door slamming shut. She firmly decided that it was probably better not to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading my stuff and enjoying it so much. ; v ; If you want to keep reading more from me, I have been publishing stories [available to read here](http://fave.co/1WfbmOe)!! There are many sexy fantasy stories about faeries and magic and really naughty stuff, but still fluffy like the fics I've always done~ Thank you, Shulk and Robin, for making me brave enough to write fun, filthy things like these~


End file.
